


a house is not a home

by helsinkibaby



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally find the perfect house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a house is not a home

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic theme: let's be brief (drabbles)  
> Prompt: Doctor Who, Martha/Mickey(/Tom), adventures in house-hunting.

Martha turns to him, smiles. "I think this is it."

Mickey lifts an eyebrow, crosses his arms. "You're sure? Kitchen's not too small, bathroom's not too dark, garden's not facing the wrong direction?" 

"Stop it." But she's laughing as she slips her arms around his waist, buries her head in his chest. "It's perfect."

He pulls her close, kisses the top of her head, happy that their search is finally over. Truth be told, she was the one with the list of wants, the one who kept them looking for the perfect home.

All he needs for that is her.


End file.
